Hp style in some weird reality thing
by CherryBlossomBunny
Summary: Dumbledore sends Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny to his Unity Summer home. But some other people are with them. A Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and two Slytherins. What happens when Hermione has a three year old son and his father is at the summer house. R
1. Chapter 1

**HP style in something a weird reality thing **

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Of course because if I did I would not be here so that's obvious... heh

Summary: Hermione has a three year old son. Draco has no clue its his until they meet at Dumbledore's summer house of unity.

**Its kinda lame but it works I guess. On to the story now.**

**Chapter One**

Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasly walked into the house.

"Wow... who would of thought that Dumbledore would have this and use it for house unity even after were out of Hogwarts." Ginny said she walked even further into the house.

"Looks like there's going to be some people from all houses here. Wanna a room upstairs or down here?" Hermione asked.

"Down here! I'll take this one here." she said pointing to the oak door. "I bet there's more down the hall. I know that you like your room away from everyones so why don't you check." Hermione nodded her head then walked down the hall. Ginny was right. There was two rooms down here. Choosing the one closest to the kitchen Hermione entered to unpack.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, Justin Fitch-Flecthley**(or how ever you spell it..)**and Terry Boot walked into the house to see Hermione and Ginny walk by. Ron stared at the baby blue tank top and really short shorts his sister was wearing.

"Ginny what the hell are you wearing!" he yelled. Ginny loooked down at her outfit. Nothing was wrong with it...

"Shorts and a tank top... Besides who cares what you think about what I wear. Hermione and I went shopping so what!" she said then headed to the back door with Hermione. Ron turned and looked at the guys behind him.

"Don't even think about it... Harry I know you two went out before but don't touch her. That goes for you two too. If I found out one of you touched her I'll curse." Ron threatened.

"Uhhh Ron? I don't think ginny would like that.." Harry said.

"Who cares what she thinks! Just don't lay a hand on her." Ron exclaimed.

"Lay a hand on who?" drawled a voice behind Ron. Turning aroumd Ron looked to see Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambinii in the door way.

"Sud off Malfoy! I don't want to deal with you right now!" Ron yelled then walked upstairs to pick his room. Harry, Justin, and Terry followed him. Blaise walked over to the back door looking out he saw what Ron meant.

"Hey Draco! Its Weaslette! Wanna have fun while were stuck with those arseholes?"

"Like what?"

"Get Weaseltte and whoever that chick is to play a little game with us."

"Okay! Whose the other chick anyways?"

"Don't know... kinda reminds you of Granger though..."

"Granger! Yeah right like she would be here."

"You never know! It could be her." Blaise said sitting down on the couch. Draco sat down by him.

"Ron"s so proective of me... it blows." Ginny sighed.

"Yeah well try being his girlfriend and Malfoy's hitting on you just to piss Ron off."

"Malfoy hit on you!"

"Yeah! Last year of Hogwarts. Head Boy and Girl you know."

"Oh yeah... you were his roommate. What happened between you two?"

"Ummm... nothing." Hermione lied. She stared down at her hands.

"Okay... Look Malfoy and Zambini are our other roommates. Oh can we mess with them?"

"Sure... oh shoot! Drake wanted me to call him. Lets go in."

"Okay! He's demanding for a three year old."

"I guess. He gets it after me though." Hermione said as she walked to the door. They walked in together, but Ginny sat in the chair as Hermione walked over to the wall phone.

Draco and Blaise watched as Ginny and the other girl walked in. Ginny sat down but the other one didn't. She dialed a number and waited.

"Hey mum! Is Drake around?... Okay I'll wait... Hey Drake! Its me. I called just like you wanted... Yes... Maybe. I'm not sure if we can... Alright hold on let me get her... Hey Gin! Drake wants to talk to you!" she said. Ginnny walked up and took the phone.

"Drake! How are you?" Ginny exclaimed excitedly into the phone. The other girl walked over and sat down in the chair Ginny was sitting in.

"Mione Drake says he loves you! And that you better take him tomorrow." Ginny said as she sat on the arm of the chair.

"Your right! He is demanding for his age. Looks like I should be busy tomorrow..." she sighed.

"So girls... wanna play a game?" Blaise asked.

"What kind of game?" Hermione asked.

"Oh come on Granger your not afraid are you?" Malfoy asked.

"How did you know it was me?"

"She called you Mione. Weasel and Pothead call you that too. Its easy to figure out." he said.

"Fine we'll play. Right Gin?"

"Yeah! I'll start! Were playing Truth or Dare. Sooo... Malfoy truth or dare?" Ginny asked.

"Umm... Dare!"

"Alright... Kiss Zambini!"

"No way! I am not doing that."

"Alright... then how about you go upstairs and tell Ron and Harry that you did Hermione."

"Alright!" he said then went upstairs.

"Gin! Why did you do that?"

"Because its funny!" Hermione glared at her friend as she heard Harry yell,

"WHAT?" Draco smile smugly as Harry and Ron walked up to Hermione.

"Hermione you didn't actually sleep with Malfoy did you?" Ron asked.

"So what if I did or not. Have you ever wondered why I wasn't around you for the past couple years?" she said quite coldly. Harrry grabbed Ron's arm and went back upstairs.

"Herm did you just stick up for Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

"So what if I did. Ron and Harry stopped contact with me when I broke up with Ron. Who cares!"

"Point taken! Any ways... Hermione truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Whose Drake?" Draco asked. "His name is kinda too close to mine don't you think." Hermione glared at Malfoy the best she could ,but she couldn't.

"He's my son... Three years old to be exact. Alright... Zambini truth or dare?"

"Dare me!"

"I dare you to kiss Ginny." she said. Ginny jumped up and planted a big kiss on Blaise.

"Mione you should have came up with something else... Blaise and I have been dating for a month now." Ginny said.

"You what? Wow Gin.. never thought that."

"Yeah and I would have never thought that... wait! Hermione who is Drake's father?"

"I can't say that!" she said a little too quickly.

"Uh-huh! Right! So why does he look like-" Ginny said but Hermione covered her mouth with her hand.

"It is him. But don't tell... he doesn't know. Why do you think Harry and Ron don't know?"

"Okay... but this is so cool! You should tell him!"

"I can't!"

"Yes you can!" Hemrione glared at her. Ginny sat down again thinking up a plot to get Hermione to tell Draco Malfoy that he was Drake's father.

**AN/ Another fanfic started... yay me! Review please! Lots of thanks to anyone who does.**


	2. Chapter 2

**gonewithdafeather: I am hurrying to update as fast as I can. Please stick with me.**

**spotzplaya888: I'm glad you like it. I'll try to keep the updating fast.**

**xXx xesha xXx: I shall update as soon as I can. Here I am updating now.**

**Ira-dragonfruit: Glad you think its coolio. Like I said to the other reviewers, I'll try to update as fast as I can.**

**Nyte Shade214: Yeah there is a lot of D&H fics. Some are really really good. I just write whatever I want like other people. I'll keep writing.**

**Chapter 2**

Ginny smiled as Hermione glared at her.

"Okay, Draco truth or dare?" Ginny asked.

"First names now huh?" he asked cocking up his right eyebrow.

"Yeah! Just pick truth or dare."

"Touchy touchy Ginny! I pick dare anyways." Smiling, Ginny shot Hermione a evil look.

"I dare you to...kiss Hermione."

"Ginny! Why do you have to give him that one!" Hermione yelled jumping up. Draco stood up and kissed her on the lips. When he broke away from her he smirked.

"Aww Hermione it couldn't be that bad." Ginny told her. Glaring at her friend Hermione walked off to her room. "Opps. She's mad. At least you two didn't have to see her angry while she was pregnant. Now that was scary!" Ginny said heading upstairs to see Ron. Blaise and Draco watched her leave.

"So you and Ginny are going out?" Draco asked.

"Yeah... she's wonderful. Who do you think Drake's father is?"

"How am I suppose to know? I'm not Granger's boyfriend or watcher."

"True..." They sat silently together pondering over who the father was, well Draco was.

Next morning Hermione stood in the kitchen. She felt like something was going to happen. Shrugging it off she continued to the living room. Ginny sat on the couch relaxing.

"Hey Gin, I'm sorry about getting mad." she said plopping herself down on Ginny's feet.

"Its okay Mione. Why won't you tell Malfoy that Drake is his son?"

"Because he doesn't know. I erased his memory after we did it."

"Mione you can't be that scared to saying-"

"Gin shut up! Besides-" Hermione started but the door bell rang. "I'll get it." She walked to the door to open it for a three year old boy. He smiled up at her.

"Mum!" he cried out loud jumping into her arms.

"Drake? What are you doing here?" Ginny asked.

"I came to see mum. And to go to the zoo. I heard that there's a new snake exhibit. I wanted to see it."

"Okay Drake. First let me get ready."

"But mum! You take forever getting ready." he whined. Hermione smiled then noticed that his hair was blonde.

"Okay but I need to get ready. Besides, your hair is blonde."

"Oh! Sorry mum, I was in a hurry. Uncle Fred couldn't change it because I left him."

"I'll let it slip today, but we must hurry. Or do you don't want to go to the zoo now?" Drake's gray eyes with brown spots light up with excitement.

"Lets hurry!" he exclaimed rather loudly. Hermione took him to her room. Ginny smiled as Draco and Blaise walked in.

"What was that really loud lets hurry?" Blaise asked after kissing her on the cheek.

"That was the sound of a three year old really excited about going to the zoo. Hermione is getting ready to take Drake to the zoo. He wants to see the new snake exhibit."

"Ah! Wait. A three year old can speak that well?" Draco asked.

"Well he is the son of Hermione. He learns fast." Ginny said as she went to the kitchen. Blaise followed her while Draco went to see Hermione and Drake.

**I got to stop here for now. Cuz I want the father meeting son thing to be funny and really good. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hermione stood in front of the mirror. She stared at her self. She wore low rise blue jeans and a green top that tied at the neck. She heard the bathroom door open and she saw Drake poke his head in.

"Woah! Mum when did you get that shirt!" he exclaimed.

"Yesterday, you like it?" she asked. Drake nodded his head. "Good come on. We can leave as soon as I get my shoes on and change your hair color."

"But muuuum!" Drake whined.

"But mum what?" she asked.

"I like my hair! Why do I have to change it?" he asked. Hermione smiled at her son. She picked him up and answered,

"Because your hair reminds me of your daddy."

"Where is daddy?"

"He's... gone."

"You mean dead?"

"No not dead. Just away."

"When can I meet him?"

"When he comes back, now let me do your hair... spiked, back, or down?"

"Umm... I want it spiked today!"

"Okay! Hold on." Hermione told him as she quickly changed his hair color and spiked it up.

"Can we go now?" Drake asked."

"Yes we can. Come on." she told him as she walked up to the door, she opened it to see Draco about to knock.

"Hermione, I was about to knock." he told her.

"I'm sorry Draco, but I gotta take Drake here to see the snake exhibit." Draco smiled at the little boy next to Hermione.

"Hello there. You must be Drake."

"Hi! Are you my daddy?" Drake asked. Draco looked up Hermione questioning before looking back at Drake.

"I don't think I am. Why do you ask?"

"Because I lo-" Drake started but stopped when Hermione shook her head at him. "Nevermind." Dake finished.

"Uh-huh. Alright, well i guess I should leave you two to go see that snake exhibit." Draco said before he turned to leave.

"You wanna come with us Mr. Draco?" Drake asked.

"Sure why not. Besides I like snakes."

"Mummy said that she had a friend that could talk to snakes. Then she told me that when she was in school that there was this guy who was really mean to her that got turned into a ferret. She said that was one of those days when she felt bad for the guy..." Drake blurted out. Hermione smiled sweetly at her son while Draco's eyes widened.

"Your mum felt sorry for me huh?" Hermione rolled her eyes as she went around Draco.

"Come on Drake you want to spend the whole day at the zoo right?" she asked.

"Of course! I was just waiting for you mummy. Besides I know that it takes you forever getting ready!" Drake said smirking at his mum.

"If you want to continue to go to the zoo then you better wipe that smirk off your face." she warned. Drake stopped smirking then looked back at Draco.

"Can he come mummy?" he asked.

"I don't know sweety. I think Draco may have some other plans today." Drake looked over at Draco and asked,

"Will you pleeeease come with us? Cancel whatever else your doing and come with us. It'll be fun!" Drake exclaimed. He made the puppy dog eyes and waited. Draco glared at Hermione and said,

"I can't believe you taught him that. You know no one can't say no to that look."

"Actually I didn't teach him. He picked it up from Ginny when she begged her dad to let her go to the mall. He's done it to everyone except me because he knows I can with stand it." Hermione told him.

"Yeah and its no fair too! How am I suppose to get a cookie before dinner with her being able to be not effected by it?" Drake asked. Draco smiled at the little boy. He could feel some kind of connection to him some how. Plus he reminded him of a little Draco.

"Alright little guy were leaving. Lets go see that snake exhibit." Draco said as he started to walk ahead. Drake ran up to him and grabbed his hand. Hermione just followed the two.

Drake pressed his face against the window of the snake.

"I like this one!" he cried out. Hermione looked at the long green snake.

"That's pretty big..." she muttered.

"Scared Granger?" Draco asked. Hermione rolled her eyes at the line he used with Harry during second year.

"Dream on Malfoy! I'm a Gryffndor remember?"

"Uh-huh! If I remember correctly Granger that you were the one screaming at me to not leave you alone in the woods." Hermione glared at him.

"Well shut it Malfoy! Besides weren't you bloody scared too in those woods? I went in there willingly a couple times. Unlike you." Hermione turned away and headed towards the next snake.

"Mummy when I'm older can I get a snake?" Drake asked.

"No dear."

"Why not!" he whined.

"Because I said you can't."

"Your afraid huh mummy?" Hermione smacked her head in defeat.

"Come on Drake were going to go look at the other animals." she said changing the subject.

"I want to stay with the snakes though!"

"We'll comeback I promise! The other animals want to see you also." Drake sighed then nodded his head.

"Man Hermione Drake must be tough." Draco told her.

"Yeah right! I've been through worst then him."

"Yeah who?"

"You!" she said as she headed off towards the penguins leaving Draco confused.

"Mummy how come they walk funny?" Drake asked as the walked to the lions.

"Because they're penguins."

"Okay... why are we going o see the lions? You know I hate seeing the lions."

"That's because you hate the idea being a Gryffindor like me."

"Exactly! I want to be in that Snake house like daddy!" Drake exclaimed. Hermione froze at her sons words.

"How do you know that your father was in Slytherin?" she asked. Drake smiled sheepishly at her.

"Oh.. well Uncle George let it slip one day..."

"When did he let it slip?"

"Yesterday... He said that I looked like my daddy the Slytherin git! It was quite humorous actually." Hermione nodded her head sighing relief. "Mummy can I run up ahead to see the hippos?"

"Sure Drake, but be safe." she told him before he ran up ahead to the hippos.

"I knew your son had Slytherin traits in him!" Draco exclaimed.

"Malfoy shut it. I don't want to talk about Drake's father right now."

"Touche Granger but I do. Who's his father? Come on tell me. You know you want to." he smirked at her. Hermione glared at him.

"Malfoy I said shut it!"

"What did his father walk out on you or something? COme one Granger tell me!"

"Malfoy his father doesn't even know that he has a son!" she snapped glaring at him.

"Oh really? How come? Come on tell me which lucky Slytherin has a half-blood for a son."

"How do you know that your not the father yourself?"

"Oh I would know because we would have had done it 3 years ago. So I'm not the father."

"Well there is such thing as a memory charm Malfoy. I could've made that night just disappear." she told him before walking off. Draco stood there standing like an idiot replaying her words.

"Granger!" he yelled as he ran up to her.

"Yes Malfoy?" she asked looking at him smiling.

"We.. no! We never.. did we?"

"Missing a few words there Malfoy?"

"Drake's my son?" he asked while Hermione continued to smile.

"Hey Drake come here for a sec!" she called.

"Yeah mum?" Drake asked walking up.

"Do you want your regular hair color?" she asked him.

"You mean I can be blonde again?" he exclaimed.

"Yes hold still while I change it back." Drake stood still while Hermione quickly changed it back. "There... Malfoy I would like you too meet Drake Lucious Granger. Your three year old son. Drake, Draco here is your father." Draco's face went pale while Drake's eyes lite up in excitement.

"He's the Slytherin git Uncle George was talking about! Wow! I thought he looked like me when I saw him back at the other house."

"S-Son? You sure that he's my son? This isn't some joke is it?" Draco asked.

"He is your son. I erased your memory the next morning three years ago. Ever since I have had Drake here. " Hermione said smiling down at Drake, who attached himself to her leg.

"Bloody hell!" Draco exclaimed before fainting.

**Well that's all for now. I hopw you like it. And whoever reviewed thank you bunches!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Draco heard voices. Why did he hear voices? What were they saying? Deciding to listen he heard two people. Hermione... and dare he even think it... Drake, his son.

"Mummy will daddy be okay?" the little boy asked.

"Drake don't start calling him daddy yet." Hermione told him.

"Why not? He's my dad."

"I know but he may not want a half-blood for a son."

"What's wrong with half-bloods? I'm me and I know that he can't resist me."

"What do you say that?"

"Because I'm a cutie. No one can say no to a cutie mum." Hermione started to giggle at how her son was acting. "So will daddy be alright?" Drake asked again.

"Drake.." Hermione started but Draco said,

"Yeah I will be alright. Your mother is right you know. I don't want a half-blood for a son." Drake startled and hurt by Draco's words quickly said,

"I'm sorry sir! I'll be going now. Mum I'll be with the... lions." Hermione watched her son run out with tears in his eyes. Turning on Draco she snapped while glaring,

"You didn't have to say that! Drake was looking forward to having a father. And you just crushed his hopes of having one." Before Draco could say anything she stormed out of the room. Rubbing his head, Draco knew he had just screwed eerything up.

Drake stared at the lions. He had to admit they were pretty looking. They kinda looked like a really big Crookshanks.

"Drake you okay?" his mother asked him.

"Why does he hate half-bloods?" he asked her never taking his eyes off the big cats.

"Well I actually don't know. I wish he would just see past all of that and see how cool you are Drake. But you can't make a someone change because you want them too." Hermione answered. Drake nodded his head slowly. Looking up at his mum he asked,

"Can we leave now? I want to see Uncle George and Fred." Smiling at him she nodded her head and they left.

Ginny watched Hermione walk through the door and sit down on one of the chairs.

"I take it that the zoo didn't go to well. Where's Draco?" she asked.

"I don't want to hear that name right now. And your right. It didn't go to well." Hermione answered.

"What happened?"

"That jerk blew Drake's dreams of having a father. He said that he didn't want a half-blood for a son in Drake's face."

"He didn't! Oh poor Drake."

"I know and Drake said that he was sorry and that he was going to see the lions. He went to see his least favorite animal because he knows that his father was in Slytherin." Ginny weakly smiled at her friend. Draco walked into the house and saw Hermione sitting on the couch.

"Hermione, we need to talk." he told her.

"No we don't Malfoy! You crushed Drake's dreams of having a father. I'm not talking to you." she said then headed to her room.

"You screwed up big time Malfoy." Ginny said before leaving also. Draco sat down as Blaise walked in.

"What happened? Ginny and Hermione seem really pissed off." he asked.

"I told Drake that I didn't want a half-blood for a son. So they both are mad at me."

"Drake's your son and you said that you didn't want a halfblood for a son... ARE YOU STUPID?" Blaise yelled.

"You don't have to yell at me!"

"Oh yes I do!'

"Why?"

"Draco, Hermione has became one of my favorite friends. She's fun to be around. And you just blew off her son's hopes for a father and a family. I won't blame her or Drake for never talking to you again. You should make up soon and fast." Blaise said before he left. Draco sat down defeated. He didn't know if he should take Blaise's advice or not.

The next day Hermione opened the front door to see Drake. He looked around the house behind her and asked,

"Is **he** he around?"

"He's in is room so your fine. Are you hungry?" Hermione asked the boy. Nodding his head he followed his mother to the kitchen.

Sitting on the counter Drake watched Hermione make him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Here you go!" she said when she was done making it. Drake took the sandwich happily and started eating. Ginny and Blaise walked in and stopped.

"Drake? How are you?" Ginny asked as she ran and hugged the boy. While Blaise stared at him.

"Woah, he does look like... well you know." he said. Hermione nodded her head.

"Hmm I think its time for Drake to meet Harry and Ron... Justin and Terry can meet him too. Blaise can you go get them for me?" Hermione asked.

"Sure! I'll be back." he said before he left.

**AN: Sorry I forgot that Harry, Ron, Terry, and Justin were there. I just remembered so I'm going to involve them some.**

Blaise walked in with Harry, Ron, Terry, and Justin behind them.

"Uhh who's the kid?" Ron asked. Harry looked between Hermione and Drake. The boy did have Hermione's eye shape, nose, and mouth. But the eye color, hair color and face shape looked like Malfoy's.

"Hermione, is this little guy your kid?" Harry asked. Nodding her head Harry let out a sigh while Ron's mouth fell open and eyes bulged.

'HE'S YOUR WHAT?" Ron yelled.

"Harry, Ron I would like you to meet Drake. My son." Hermione introduced.

"Mummy the one with the black hair is he the one you said that could talk to snake's?" Drake asked.

"Yes he is. And Ron, the red headed one, is the one that is really good at Wizard's Chess." she told him. Drake smiled at the two happily.

"Nice to meet you two! I have heard so much about your adventure's with mum when you went to Hogwarts!" he exclaimed. Ron started to grin at the thought of having stories told about him.

"Aww it was nothing. We were kids then right Harry?" Ron said.

"Yeah we were. And your mother was the brains in the group." Harry told the boy.

"So how old is he?" Terry asked.

"He's three years old." she answered.

'Three? Wow he must have your brains huh Hermione?" Justin asked.

"He does. Wanna take a guess at who his father is?" she asked.

Justin and Terry shook their heads before they left the kitchen. Ron shrugged while Harry answered,

"Malfoy is huh?" Ron gave Harry a yeah-right look.

"He is... technically but he told Drake yesterday that he didn't want a half-blood for a son." she told them. Harry and Ron were silent.

"He said what?" Harry asked while Ron yelled,

"THAT NO GOOD BLONDE BOUNCING FERRET IS GONNA GET IT! HOW DARE HE SAY THAT TO A KID!" Hermione smiled as Ron threw the kitchen door open. Harry quickly followed him out.

**That's all for now. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Draco had no clue what just happened. One minute he was just sitting in his room with no one around, then out of no where Ron ran in and pinned him against the wall yelling at him.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT TO A THREE YEAR OLD MALFOY!" Ron yelled. Rolling his eyes Draco said sarcasticly,

"I'm so sorry that I don't want a half blood for a son!" Ron glared at him as Harry walked into the room.

"Actually Malfoy," Harry started, "You don't deserve that half blood as your son. He could be the best Slytherin once he gets accepted to Hogwarts. But he would also make an even better Gryffindor. No matter what you say Malfoy, that kid is your son. But if you don't want to be his father then by our guest, Hermione can find someone better then you that will love her and her son. Come on Ron. Lets leave the pureblood alone." Ron nodded his head at Harry then walked out with him. The words that Harry just said hurt Draco. He didn't want Hermione to go and find someone else, but he didn't want to be the father of a half blood. Slowly Draco walked out of his room. He didn't know what he was going to do right now. But he had to go talk to Hermione and Drake.

Hermione sat on the couch with Drake on her lap. She bounced her legs as Drake laughed. Blaise and Ginny were watching the two with smiles on their faces.

"Hermione, you don't need Malfoy. You can find someone to be a better father to Drake." Ginny told her friend. Hermione shrugged her shoulders,

"That's true Gin but I don't want to do that to Drake. He's already met Malfoy and knows who his real father is. Besides, it's fine if it's just the two of us. I can be a mother and a father to Drake." Hermione said.

" You make a great mother Hermione." Blaise complimented. Smiling Hermione nodded her head in thanks.

Ginny looked over and spotted Draco watching Hermione and Drake. His expression was blank as he watched them. She kind of felt bad for him, but soon pushed that feeling away.

"Blaise, why don't you take Hermione and Drake out to lunch. I have something to take care of." Ginny suggested. Blaise raised and eyebrow as if asking her if she was sure. "Just go alright! I'm just going to do some work." Blaise nodded his head at her then stood up.

"Come on you two. Were going to lunch. And if you're nice enough I'll buy you a new book or something." Blaise told Hermione and Drake. The two got off the couch then walked out of the house with Blaise.

"You do know that if you don't do something quick you'll lose her for good right?" Ginny asked Draco.

"Yeah I do. I don't know what to do though." He sighed.

"Make up to her and learn to love Drake a father would his son. Even if he is a half blood he's still part you. That means he would make a great Malfoy in your family."

"Its not that simple though. Hermione isn't going to forgive me that easily."

"No of course she isn't. But that's why you show her that you want to be part of her life. And that starts with getting to know Drake better. All it takes is baby steps Malfoy." Draco nodded his head.

"Baby steps that shouldn't be too hard. Will you help me out Weasely? I want to make things better." Ginny smiled at him.

"Of course I'll help. But most of the work has to come from you!" Sighing Draco shook his head. He knew that if he could do this right he wouldn't have to lose Hermione again. Or the chance of ruining his only chance to get to know their son.

**It's coming to an end soon. So what's going to happen next? Will he blow it or will he get her back? Who knows! You'll just have to wait until I update! So ta ta for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Hermione smiled at as she watched Drake chase after some seagulls. Looking over at Blaise she said,

"Thanks for this Blaise. It means a lot." Blaise smiled at her and nodded.

"No problem, but I think Ginny did that on purpose. She didn't have any work planned for today."

"Who knows, but whatever it is I have a feeling that its about something." Hermione sighed. Blaise smiled at her. Silence filled the air. Hermione lifted up her drink to her mouth as she started to drink from her cup.

"Maybe she's trying to hook you and Draco back up." Blaise said out of nowhere. Hermione spitted out her drink at what Blaise said.

"Your kidding right?" she asked.

"No of course not. It is possible that she's trying to."

"But Blaise, right now Malfoy and I are kind of not on good terms."

"I know, but Ginny is most likely talking to him and trying to make things better between you two. All he needs is to see how much Drake would be the perfect son for him. Even if he's a half-blood." Hermione frowned at Blaise's words. Part of her couldn't help but to hope it was true though.

"Hey Drake! Lets head back now alright!" She called. Drake nodded his head as he started to run back towards his mother. Watching Drake smile up at his mom, Blaise told Hermione,

"If he try to make it up give him a chance. I think he would enjoy having a family with you."

"I can't make any promises Blaise." She sighed.

As they walked back to the house, Hermione thought about what Blaise said. Maybe Ginny was trying to hook them up.

"Hey mom, I'm going to head back to Uncle George's now. I'll see you tomorrow alright." Drake said. Hermione looked up at the house George was living in.

"Alright Drake. Have a good time okay." She told him before kissing the top of his head goodbye. Drake waved then ran into the house.

It didn't take long before Blaise and Hermione reached the house. As they walked in, Hermione froze at the mess she saw.

"What they hell happened here?" she exclaimed. Ginny ran into the room and smiled sheepishly.

"Um surprise?" she asked. Hermione raised an eyebrow at her best friend in question.

"Explain." Ginny looked over at the kitchen doorway where Draco stood head to toe in flour with a shocked expression on his face.

"She wants an explanation." Ginny told him as she ran passed him right back into the kitchen. Draco watched her go back into the kitchen then looked over at Hermione.

"So… where should I start?" he asked slowly.

"At the beginning." Hermione told him as she crossed her arms over her chest. Sighing, he shook his head slowly as he gathered his thought.

**Hoped you enjoyed! Next chapter will come soon!**


End file.
